simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Sims 4/Patch 44
De 44ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 1 december 2016. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.25.135.1020 voor de PC en 1.25.135.1220 voor Mac. Officiele patch opmerkingen Ho, ho, ho Simmers! Wauw! Wacht, is het december?! Ik heb nog niet eens een verlanglijst gemaakt. Heeft de Kerstman leuke virtual reality-artikelen? Ik dacht misschien ook aan iets vintage… misschien een butler. Denk je dat de Kerstman een butler door de schoorsteen kan krijgen? O, eh... nou ja. We hebben wat nieuwe voorwerpen aan het Feestdagenpakket toegevoegd (een feestelijk gedekte tafel, open haard, notenkraker en pronkstuk). En een heel leuk kleinood, de zogenaamde Feestcracker. Wat zit erin? Een slecht geschreven mop, een feestelijk snoepje, of een kleine Meduso, helemaal voor jou. En als je niet weet hoe je de Feestdagenvoorwerpen kunt vinden, hebben we daar een speciaal Feestdagenpakketfilter voor toegevoegd. Open de lijst met filters in Bouwen, scroll naar Packs en selecteer Feestdagen (onderaan). Maar dat is nog niet alles. Nee, mijn vrienden, feestdagen zonder een paar complicaties zijn geen feestdagen! Algemene problemen *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat ervoor kon zorgen dat vuile borden die door een Sim buiten de grenzen van een kavel worden neergezet, buiten de kavel vast kwamen te zitten. Borden verdwijnen nu gewoon. **Waar ze naartoe gaan? Vermoedelijk ergens in een dimensie die lijkt op ‘De andere sok’. *Vieze koffiezetapparaten worden nu schoongemaakt door de schoonmaker, in plaats van weggegooid. **Maar heb je gezien wat voor vlekken koffie maakt? ***Ik denk dat de schoonmakers je eigenlijk een plezier deden, maar hé, als jij koffie wilt blijven drinken, vraag me niet naar je maagwand te kijken als je dood bent. ****…want dat zal waarschijnlijk een behoorlijk smerige bedoening zijn. Ik bedoel meer dan ie dat gewoonlijk al is, het is waarschijnlijk extra koffievlekgoor. *Sims willen vanaf heden liever blijven zitten tijdens de huwelijksceremonie. **Behalve het bruidspaar, dat je waarschijnlijk liever een cadeau stuurt. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat ervoor kon zorgen dat een woonkavel na plaatsing uit de Galerij in een algemeen kaveltype verandert. *Als het ze wordt gevraagd, ruimen Sims nu alle borden op die op halve muren zijn neergezet. *Op familie gerichte Sims krijgen na een interactie met een baby in het gezin niet langer de gemoedstoestand Mist familie. **Baby's horen ook bij het gezin. ***Ondanks de geur. *Grote en kleine kristallen informeren je niet langer verschillend over de sterke punten van hun Energieke sfeer-gemoedstoestand, afhankelijk van waar je de tooltip leest. *Hoogwaardige oogstbare spullen vermeerderen niet meer in waarde elke keer dat een kavel wordt geladen. **Het spijt me, je moet je Simdollars vanaf nu gewoon op de ouderwetse manier verdienen. ***…met een kleine 'rozenknop'. *Sims gaan minder snel op een andere stoel zitten als er andere stoelen in de buurt zijn. **Goudlokje tegen De Sims, kijk woensdag, het wordt weer een intense stoelendans! *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat ervoor kon zorgen dat Sims op stonden en weer gingen zitten om de televisie aan te zetten. *Als je drankjes bestelt voor een groep bij een barkeeper, bestel je nu ook daadwerkelijk drankjes voor de groep. **…in plaats van één drankje voor de prijs van een rondje. *Bij essence gemolken uit Koeienplanten staat nu de naam van de Sim wiens essence het is. **…want dat is belangrijk om te weten. ***“Nam je net een slokje Bob? Want ik wilde wat Bob bewaren, weet je. En nu is Bob op… had je echt Bob nodig? Ik bedoel Susan en George staan ook nog in de koelkast, naast de lasagne. Maar nee, jij moest zo nodig Bob!” ****“Ik weet niet of dit voor me werkt zo. Ik ga bij je weg en neem de Koeienplant mee." *Stoelen kunnen nu netjes in de middelste positie van 1x2 en 1x3 tafels worden geplaatst als je de tafel naar de stoel sleept. **Jawel, de 1x2 heeft een middelste positie, leg je er maar bij neer. *Schoonmakers gooien geen vers bereid voedsel meer weg tijdens hun dienst. Ze kunnen het wel in de koelkast zetten. Maar ze gooien het zeker niet in de vuilnisbak. **Ze zetten het niet in de afvoer. Ook niet in het donker. Niet op een plein. Niet in een blikje. Ze laten het lekker zichzelf zijn. ***Niet op een kavel als ik me niet vergis. Als het eten niet meer zo warm is. Ze hebben het liever niet in huis. Zeker niet aangevreten door een muis. Ze hebben het liever niet hier en liever niet daar, maar de boel zomaar weggooien, ho maar. *De onderste helft van mannelijke Sims met een vrouwelijke bouw vertoont minder verstoring. *Galerij-voorwerpen die in het Noors zijn geüpload zonder beschrijving zijn niet langer onverwijderbaar uit de Galerij. *O jaa! of Rotzooien met een Sim die niet tot het huishouden behoort op een niet-huishoudenkavel jaagt nu andere Sims uit de kamer tijdens eerdergenoemde acties. **Verlichtingsvoorkeur wordt nog steeds bepaald door de speler. *Als je nu een getal in het meerdere verkopen-venster in de Sims-inventaris wilt typen, mag je nu ook andere getallen dan 1 intypen. **3 is trouwens een magisch getal, het getal 8 maakt macht en door een 0 kun je niet delen. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat ervoor kon zorgen dat het geheugengebruik toenam als je liedjes als voorbeeld beluisterde in het optiepaneel. *De eigenschap Sportaholic voorkomt nu op de juiste wijze hygiëneverlies tijdens yoga. *Als je nu viool speelt vanuit de Sims-inventaris voltooi je op de juiste wijze de impuls om viool te spelen. **De ontwikkelaars hebben me verteld dat alle violen als gelijken worden geschapen, dat zij door hun programmeur met zekere onvervreemdbare code zijn begiftigd, dat zich daaronder bevinden de mogelijkheden om bespeeld te worden, te schrijven en impulsen te voltooien. ***Wat dit probleem, als ze daadwerkelijk onvervreemdbaar zouden zijn, teniet zou doen. *Sims hebben bij het afwassen nu een voorkeur voor de gootsteen die het dichtst in de buurt is. **Welke gootsteen het dichtst in de buurt is, hangt af van de positie van de Sim. Wat nu dichterbij is, hoeft dat later niet te zijn. *Voor kinderen die ouder worden hoeft de kavel niet langer opnieuw te worden geladen om het vaardighedenpaneel te zien met hun volwassen vaardigheden. Aan het Werk *Het wijzigen van de standaardkleur van de Smerige Misdaadplattegrond leidt er niet meer toe dat de computers op het politiebureau geen politiewerk meer kunnen doen. **Ik wist het... als de computers in opstand komen tegen je keuzes qua inrichting, zijn de nucleaire codes niet ver weg. *Kinderen die paspoppen proberen aan te vullen, warpen niet meer. **Daarnaast mogen kinderen, conform wetten tegen de kinderarbeid, geen paspoppen meer aanvullen. *Bakvaardigheidsboeken zijn niet meer zo duur. **…er was een stoute nul. Stoute nul! De nul is verwijderd, toegesproken en heeft een time-out gekregen aan de andere kant van de komma. *De Gevangenispoort kan nu op hekken van elke grootte worden geplaatst. Niet alleen de kleine hekken. **…dat was toch al niet logisch. Omdat de poort groot is… dus zelfs in zijn foutheid, was het extra fout. Beleef het Samen *Als je de kast gebruikt om een Sim die niet tot het huishouden behoort andere kleren aan te trekken, schakelt de besturing niet over naar andere Sims in je huishouden. Dit was vooral een probleem als de andere Sim die dan werd bestuurd zich op een andere kavel bevond, wat ertoe leidde dat er een nieuwe kavel werd geladen als je uit Creëer-een-Sim terugkeerde. Stedelijk Leven *Als je naar Bouwen gaat op een appartementkavel terwijl je Sim op het werk of op school is, dwingt dit je Sim niet langer om eerder thuis komen. In de Natuur *Als je niet-gezinsleden meeneemt op vakantie, neem je nu niet-gezinsleden mee op vakantie, in plaats van deze niet-gezinsleden te dwingen tijdens je vakantie een beetje rond te hangen totdat het mis gaat met hun Behoeften. *Als je aan de 'Blij in de Buitenlucht' Picknicktafel zit, krijg je niet langer de gemoedstoestand Comfortabel met als reden 'Door duur meubilair'. **Begrijp me niet verkeerd, het is een puik staaltje vakmanschap. Maar het blijft een houten bank. ***Die misschien iets comfortabeligs heeft of comfortabelachtig is, maar werkelijk comfortabel? Dat gaat naar mijn mening een beetje te ver. Uit Eten *We hebben een probleem opgelost dat ertoe leidde dat eigenaren van bedrijven hun kavel niet op konden als de deuren voor iedereen op slot waren behalve voor werknemers. **Eigenaren zijn werknemers. Vissen zijn vrienden, geen voedsel. En gebruik de regel van drie bij het schrijven. *Volwassenen drinken nu water of bruisend water als het de enige drankjes op het menu zijn. **Blij worden ze er niet van... maar drinken doen ze het wel. *De blauwe vlammen op de 'Snoezige Sous' Kokstafel blijven vanaf deze dag en tot in de oneindigheid, en tot het begin der tijd niet branden na het sluiten. Is dat duidelijk en lang genoeg? *De Legendarische Hittelamp voor de Veranda kan nu direct worden verbeterd met de beloningseigenschap Handig. **NB: de beloningseigenschap Handig biedt kleptomanen noch romantici enig voordeel. *Sims kunnen niet langer naar extra onderdelen zoeken in voedsel dat is gevallen. **Er is een strikte controle ingevoerd voordat eten wordt geserveerd, om te voorkomen dat ongewenste vaatwasmachines, o-ringetjes en kogellagers onderdeel worden van je stamppot. *Als je nu de optie Nieuwe klanten/gasten niet toestaan kiest, sta je nieuwe klanten/gasten nu daadwerkelijk niet toe om in je restaurant te eten *De geclaimde status van geclaimde tafels wordt nu op de juiste wijze verwijderd als een restaurant geopend is. **Van mij, van mij, van mij. *Als je nu Limonade, IJsthee of Citrusfris bestelt in een restaurant, krijg je nu ook Limonade, IJsthee of Citrusfris en niet alleen maar een leeg glas. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat ervoor kon zorgen dat Bouwen niet meer werkte nadat je een niet-voltooid restaurant naar de Galerij uploadde en vervolgens naar je thuiskavel downloadde. Achtertuin Accessoires *De motorische vaardigheid van kinderen neemt nu toe voor elke kunstige glijpartij en niet alleen voor de eerste. **Want kinderen moet je als ze trucjes doen niet hinderen. En met dat krachtrijm wil ik afscheid nemen en wens ik jullie fijne feestdagen en de allerbeste wensen. -SimGuruGnome Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4